This invention is directed to an improved device for dispensing rolled products. It is more specifically directed to a mounted bracket which holds rolled products in a vertical position and applies friction to the roll to provide controlled dispensing.
Holders for bathroom tissue and other paper products generally have an extended shaft which is loosely positioned within the tube of the roll on which the product is wound. The shaft holding the rolled product is usually mounted either in the horizontal or the vertical position. In the prior art most of these devices make no attempt to prevent the excess dispensing of the rolled product at the time that the product is intended to be used. In other words a substantial pull on the end of the roll causes the roll to turn vigorously dispensing far more product than is intended or needed. This is due to the fact that there is no restraint or friction applied to the roll which allows the roll to rotate freely. As a result the product will unwind rapidly from the roll requiring the user to physically stop the roll from turning.
The applicant's prior art patent U.S. Pat. No. 3,623,676 made an attempt to correct this problem by mounting a roll of bathroom tissue in a vertical position so that the end of the roll will ride smoothly on a bottom-centering core. With the position of the core and the fact that the weight of the roll held the edge of the center tube against the core, a sliding friction is produced. As a result the problem encountered with dispensing excess tissue is diminished. However, it was found that this device did not eliminate all of the problems encountered with this type of dispenser. It was found that by pulling quickly or with too much force the tube was caused to ride up on the the center core pulling the tube off of the holding bracket. In addition, it was found that it was difficult to provide the correct friction on the tube to control the actual dispensing of the product. Thus, the prior patent eliminated some of the problems but failed to solve all of them.